all this time i was waiting for you
by irelands
Summary: He needed to make a move. Because it was now or never for him and he didn't want to lose her again. Nathan&Kelly. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own _Misfits_ nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.  
><strong>SpoilersWarnings/Notes**: No spoilers. AU. Written on New Years Eve a while back.**  
>Summary<strong>: _He needed to make a move. Because it was now or never for him and he didn't want to lose her again._

* * *

><p><em>She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted.<br>She is everything I want that I never knew I needed._

Nathan hadn't seen the gang in over a whole year. And everything's changed for him ever since. He'd actually found a job _and_ managed to keep it, making enough to move out of the community center and into a small flat. Granted it was probably worse than the community center, but it worked for him. It wasn't like he wanted to move out of the center, but he knew he couldn't live there forever.

Okay, sure – Simon would drop by occasionally to see how Nathan was but he had a life now, one with Alisha (who would come by with Simon at times too). Curtis, although he never could stand Nathan, still considered him a friend and stopped by to see his new place. But he was busy working as well and he had Nikki as well.

And Kelly, well… she kept in touch with him for a while. Then, gradually, less and less texts started coming from her until she stopped talking to him altogether. Nathan figured that she'd just gotten too busy, but that was until he heard from Alisha that she'd found someone. Nathan pretended that it didn't bother him, but it did. It bothered him quite a lot.

He'd made the decision to get over her, finding different girls here and there but he always compared them to Kelly. None of them ever came close. In the end, he just didn't want a girlfriend or anyone for that matter.

At the end of the year, Alisha had put together a New Years party and invited everyone she knew, including Nathan. Well it was Simon that actually invited him to come to their flat and celebrate with them. And since Nathan had no other plans, he'd agreed to come.

On December 31st, he got ready and left just before eleven pm. When he showed up at Simon's place around 11:20, he knocked on the door and not a moment later, Simon opened it. Nathan was a bit shocked when Simon stepped forward and hugged him, telling him it was nice to see him again and thanked him for coming.

Stepping into his flat, he noticed how crowded it was and figured they were all Alisha's friends. Simon couldn't possibly have that many friends. He made his way over to the kitchen and opened up the fridge, grabbing a beer bottle and opening it. As he was standing back up and closing the fridge door, he looked over to his left and saw her. Standing alone and drinking from a red plastic cup.

It was then that Nathan felt as if he was going to throw up and felt like he couldn't breathe. She hadn't even noticed him yet. He didn't know what to do with himself. He ended up walking away from her.

As the minutes passed by until the New Year, he went around and talked to the people at the party, not really caring who they were. Anything to stay away from Kelly and that weird feeling he got while he was around her. He kept a close eye on her though, all throughout the night. He noticed everything about her. She looked a little bit thinner, her hair was down and curled, she was wearing a dress. She looked beautiful. And the most important thing he noticed was that she was there by herself.

Not too long after, he went to steal another glance at her and as he did, he found her staring at him from across the room. Cue that weird fucking feeling again. He had to mentally tell himself to inhale and exhale. That all went out the window when he watched as she started making her way over to him.

He finished the rest of his beer and placed it on the table next to him, not really caring that Simon would have to pick that up later on. "Hey Nathan," he heard her voice. He found her standing right in front of him, still holding a red plastic cup.

"Kelly!" he brightly smiled at her and was glad that she smiled back up at him. "I didn't know you were here." He was a horrible liar, but it was worth a shot.

She shrugged. "I've been pretty quiet. I don't know anyone here except Curtis and he's with Nikki, so…" He nodded. "Are you… here with anyone?" she asked him, a bit timidly. Nathan stared down at her for a moment before shaking his head no.

"What happened to your boyfriend?" He asked her before he even realized the words were coming out. This time it was Kelly who stared at him for a moment then answered him.

Shrugging, she said, "It just didn't work out, I guess." It got a little awkward when she asked him how he knew that she had a boyfriend.

"Alisha told me a while back," he told her truthfully. It fell silent between them as they looked at each other.

"5 MINUTES 'TIL MIDNIGHT!" someone shouted loudly over the music and everyone's conversations. Nathan watched as Kelly turned her head to look at who the guy was and took a sip from her cup. He really did miss her. And he wasn't going to lie to himself, but he was thrilled that things didn't work out between her and whoever that guy was.

He needed to make a move. Because it was now or never for him and he didn't want to lose her again.

Nathan took a step closer to her and leaned over slightly. "You look beautiful tonight," he said softly into her ear. "I really missed you." He straightened back up and looked down at her, to see her reaction. It was definitely worthwhile because she was actually beaming up at him. But she stayed quiet.

"20 seconds!" a girl screamed over everyone and Nathan noticed couples starting to get together. He glanced down at Kelly who looked ridiculously shy and out of place all of a sudden. It was when everyone started to count down from ten that he figured out why.

**Nine**. He grinned down at Kelly.

**Eight**. She looked up at him, confused.

**Seven**. He stared into her eyes.

**Six**. Carefully wrapped an arm around her waist.

**Five**. Kelly's eyes widened, but she didn't pull away.

**Four**. Nathan pulled her even closer to him.

**Three**. She wrapped her arms around him, staring back into his eyes.

**Two**. One hand found it's way to the back of her neck.

**One**. "I fucking love you, Kelly." He kissed her.

Fireworks.


End file.
